The Caged Wolf
by Tracen
Summary: Oro Occhi is a girl in the RWBY world. This is a personal character and belongs to me along with many other characters. However the rights to RWBY world and normal cast belong to rooster teeth. This is simply a backstory to me DnD character, please tell me if you enjoyed it and if I should continue. WARNING: This is my first story and im bad at writing.


Oro's earliest memories are with her loving mom, in a small town just south of the Vales walls. It was peaceful after her father walked out. He would always be drunk and angry, it made being around him hard. Once he left Oro's mother gave all her love to her only daughter. She was the happiest girl alive. 7 days after her 4th birthday she woke up to the sounds of struggle, then, a maddening silence. Terrified, she ran to her mother's room, only to find her mother face down in a pool of her own blood, choking over the gaping hole in her throat. Above the body stood an all to familiar silhouette. Her uncle Drake, a smile grew on his face when he noticed Oro standing in the door. She didn't want to leave her mom but she had to run. She turned to her only exit but she was to slow. Before she could even move her feet Drake had grabbed her by the back of the neck and crushed her skull into the ground. Oro had no clue how long she was asleep, all she knew is it was cold, dark, and a certain moister in the air that would make you sick to you stomach. The only light she could see was the moonlight through bars several feet in the air. Trying to get her bearing she stood up and instantly fell back to her knees. Her whole body ached. Her hands were shackled to the walls and her feet to the floor. After looking around she noticed she is in a cellar. Chained like an animal and trapped like a beast. Oro could not fathom why Drake would do this. This wasn't like him, he would never her his family...would he? Oro began to question everything she knew. There was so much left in answered it drove her mad. She knew 3 things. She is trapped, she must escape, and her mother is dead. After several hours of thinking Drake entered through a reinforced hatch with food. "you will stay alive, you will be needed". Oro refused to eat, and Drake was not happy. He began to beat her mercilessly, within inches of her life. He broke her jaw and forced the food down her throat. He then proceeded to pull out a small dagger and began carving into Oro, giving her more scars than stars in the sky. "there now you are beautiful" he gave a creepy smile as he made his exit. Over the next several days he would come in with weighted clothes of various sorts. First it was nothing, then the clothes got heavy. After days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and months to years, the weight was unbearable. It began breaking every bone in her body, Squeezing more life out of her by each passing day. Then as soon as she was about to give up, she felt nothing. All the weight of the past 8 years had still been piled up on her but they seemed weightless. Then she noticed it was her controlling it. Oro had remembered story's her mother would read to her of people with incredible power, hunters and huntresses of the forces of darkness and evil. However she never believed any of them...until now. Over the next several weeks Oro experimented with her new ability. She can make things lighter, but what about heavier. She focused on the shackles until he got the hang of it. Then proceeded to alter specific layers of her clothing, making them heavy into light back to heavy for several days until she know the extent of her powers. After some time Drake came down from the hatch, with more weights and his knife he had been using for his "art". Oro focused extremely hard on her uncle's neck. Suddenly making in as heavy as she could and with a sharp cracking sound that will always echo in her nightmares, Drake fell. Luckily Oro was able to grab the key with her teeth and unlocked herself. She escaped her prison only to meet a new challenge. She was malnourished and frail. Oro had to use her ability just to climb herself to the hatch, she was not out of this hell yet.

Climbing up the hatch Oro took one last look at her uncle's neck, the twisted skin and backwards face gave her chills. She pulled herself out of the hatch and took in her surrounding, large logs for walls, she recognized instantly that she was in a cabin. The troubling part was what was in it, or lack there of. The cabin was a single large room with not a single object in it. Only a simple rug placed in the middle of the floor to hide the hatch. If this place was made to keep secrets Drake did not do a good job. Dust covered the floor and walls this place had been abandoned for years, the only displacement was the rug and a clear path of parted dust leading from the hatch to the front door. Oro took in the sight, still not truly believing that she's free yet. But this dusty empty cabin is will come to be her salvation. In the state the cabin was in it was clear that Drake only came to this place for her. But did he work alone? And if he didn't stay here where was his residence? She shakes the questions out of her head, it doesn't matter all that matters is getting far away as possible. She walks to the front door, reinforced wood just like the hatch. As she reaches for the handle she stops and notices someone in the corner. She turns with wide eyes praying she was just seeing things. The figure stares back into her eyes and says nothing. Oro to weak to fight takes a step back, as does the figure, despite already being against a wall. Oro is horrified by her realization that the figure is her reflection in a dust covered window. She examines her reflection, long tangled silver hair. Gold eyes that can tell a story with just a glance, and long horrible scars all over her face. Her arms covered with the marks of her uncle, her chest, neck, legs, every inch of her a gross deformity, not a single strip of smooth skin. She is terrified. These scars will be with me forever a constant reminder of this awful place. Tears begin forming in her eyes as she turns to run out of the door. She runs strait, no clue where she's going, she just has to run. Away from the body, away from the cabin, and mostly away from herself. Oro hadn't been running more than a minute when her weakened legs gave out and she stumbled into a clearing in the trees. She continues laying on the ground trying to regain her composure and strength. Her wolf instincts kick in. In all the chaos she had totally forgotten she was a fanus, a human with animalistic traits. Her second set of ears twitch, her wolf hears on top of her head peel backwards in a fighting stance instinctively. She sees the brush across the clearing shake, a low growl fills the empty silence of the forest. Oro is too weak to fight. She can't even bring herself to stand. An Ursa Major creeps out of the tree line, sight set on easy prey. It walks over to the helpless girl and sniffs her hair. It pauses for a moment, Oro praying it will just leave her alone. No sooner did she finish her thought a massive paw strikes her side and sends her into a tree. Breaking both of her arms and her hip. Fighting just to stay awake she watches as the beast approaches her. It rears up on it's back legs surely going for the kill. Oro closes her eyes and her only thought is "no this can be how it ends, I was so close". She sheds a tear as a loud thud hits the ground. She opens her eyes to be face to face with the head that was to be her demise. As the head evaporates into red smoldering ashes she sees a human male behind it. "those injuries look bad we need to get you to a-"

A blinding white light appears before Oro, "I knew it, my life is over and I had nothing to show for it. It was stupid to think I could make something of myself". Tears form under her eyes. A loud voice rings through her ears "you have been saved". Oro blinks in disbelief, "so there is a God. Why would you put me through so much just to kill me off?" Oro's face turns red with rage. "Um…I'm actually just a nurse. I'm not sure what your referring to but I'll go tell your brother you are awake". Confused Oro towards the voice, before her stands a pale man with a white mask and a blue suit. Immediately she notices the table of tools and an all white room. "wait I have questions!" The nurse walks out the door ignoring her plea. Looking around the room she notices she's all alone. She is in a strange environment, but she has no binds on. She begins to plan another escape just as the nurse returns. "yes your sister is just in here sure" Behind the nurse walks a man with black combed hair and a dark leather jacket with red linings. The strange man turns to the nurse and asks "can you please give us a moment alone?" in a soft and calming voice. The nurse simply nods and makes his exit. "who are you? Where am I? Am I dead? What have you done to me?" Oro says with an alarmed tone of voice. "Calm down, one question at a time. First things first, I am Saff of the Ire family" Oro takes a moment to breath and collect her thoughts. "im…Oro Occhi" She looks into his deep red eyes. "Pleased to meet you Oro. tell me, what is the last thing you remember?" She pauses to think, "I-I remember a Ursa Major. It was going to kill me and then…" She loses her train of thought. "I don't remember anymore". He looks at her with *something* eyes, "I see. I was on my way to Beacon Academy when I ran into you and that beast. You were barely conscious. I couldn't stand there and watch you get mauled so I had to step in." Oro's eyes light up, "so y-you saved me?". "I suppose I did. Now as for your next question, you are in a hospital. I carried you here after your little tussle. The Doctors treated you and say you will be just fine. I already knew that though, you have an incredible aura" Saff pulls up a chair and sits beside the bed. "Aura? I don't know what that means" Oro looks at him confused. "Truly you are joking right? Aura. It's like a shield that uses your power to block anything that may harm you. I watched yours break after that Ursa threw you into a tree." Oro looks down at her bruised wrists and scars that cover her arms. "So aura is like a shield powered by your soul?" "in a way, yes. Yours is quite strong but you will need some time to recharge it. Any more hits and you would have been done for. An aura will only protect you until it is broke, and once it is your physical body will be as soft and squishy as anybody else." She scratches her head trying to wrap her mind around the new information. She remembers something about them from the books her mother would read her many years ago. "So not everybody has an aura?". Saff stares at her clearly annoyed by her lack of knowledge on the subject. "Yes everybody does have one. But in order to use it you have to…unlock it, so to speak. This can be done by training or even certain experiences can cause someone to generate there aura." Oro nods her head to show she understands. Saff sits upright in his chair "How you acquired yours makes no difference to me and I won't pry on the subject. But as for your other two questions, you are clearly not dead, and I can assure you all I did was carry you here. Judging on those scars I may have been a little late." Oro frowns and tears up remembering the abomination Drake turned her into. Saff realizes that's not something he should have brought up and attempts to change the subject, "By the way, how old are you miss Occhi?". She pauses to think. "im not sure…what year is it?". Saff looks at her and can't help but wonder what happened to make her unaware of the year, "it's the year of 389". Oro tries to think but is forced to do the math on her fingers. She closes her fists and her eyes grow wide as she realizes she had been in that prison for 8 long years. Without shifting her gaze off her fists she mumbles "im-im twelve years old now." Her mind seems to drift off almost as if to wonder where her life had vanished to. "Ah I see. I am 18. Finally old enough to join classes at Beacon Academy" He proudly proclaims. "B-Beacon Academy. I'm sorry I don't know what that is" Oro says as she folds her hands into her lap. Saff looks at her dumbfounded that she hasn't heard of the most illustrious hunter school in all of the kingdoms. "It is a school where people go to become great hunters and travel the world!" Oro's eyes light up "Like the story's mommy use to read me?! I want to go! Please show me the way!". Staffs entire demeanor changes from calming to serious, and he looks at Oro without saying a word. "You may have a strong aura but it didn't look like you know the first thing about fighting back in those woods so what makes you think you could ever hope to become a student?" Oro's heart jumps into her throat. She can't think of a single reason why any school would accept a freak like her. "but I suppose what you lack in skill you will just have to learn along the way." Saff flashes a smile at her, "now let's get you out of this bed and get you something real to eat. You need to gain weight before we go enroll". Oro looks at him in awe "we?". "That's right your coming with me to Beacon Academy. That being said I believe we should hold off another year. If this is what you truly want the next year is going to be brutal. We will train together every day from dusk till dawn. I'm going to whip you into fighting shape in no time. But don't think I will go easy on you." Oro smiles at him "I will do whatever it takes". Saff nods and stands to grab a nurse. Oro continues to lie in bed, thrilled to be one of the hero's her mom had read about years ago. The nurse and Saff enter the room. The nurse drops his clipboard after looking at Oro "my Lord! You look amazing. It appears your all healed up. Just sign here and you will be on your way" he hands the documents to Saff, who happily signs and flashes a wink at Oro. Ignoring him Oro stands on her feet and follows her new companion out the door. Once out of ear shot of the nurse she whispers to Saff, "why did he keep calling you my brother, I'm an only child." Saff smirks, "it was easier than explaining how I found a young girl all alone in the forest". Oro chuckles slightly. The pair move outside of the hospital and find themselves in the city of Vale, a large town protected by walls. Oro sees people smiling all around her, streets filled with laughter and friendly faces some so bright it seems almost forced. "why are people so happy around here?" Saff keeps walking but leans in and whispers in a low voice "people need to be happy around here. Negative emotions attract Grimm. The government must spend millions to keep moral up". There was that cursed word from the old fables. Grimm, beast that roam this world only to cause pain and death. The types of Grimm varies but some of the more common ones came to her head. Boarbatusk, Ursa, and Death Stalker. "training is important, but first we need to do some shopping. I can't have you walking around in those rags." Oro looks down at her clothes and for the first time realizes she had not changed or showered since she was kidnapped. Up ahead she saw a sign that said spring bath. Saff turns to Oro "this place would be good to get you cleaned but I'm not sure if it would be appropriate given we just met." Oro nods her head in agreement. "Come on, I know a lake around here that's much more private, and not to far out of the way." Saff leads her to the outskirts of town. The trees begin getting thicker and harder to see through. Oro begins to feel uneasy about the idea of following a stranger into the woods to take a bath. Just as she was about to tell him to go back the trees echo with the sounds of softly moving water. "here we are the river is a few yards in that direction, I will be here just yell if you need me" Saff places his things on the ground and motions over to the direction of the obvious sounds of water. Oro steps towards the sound and within seconds she over taken by the sight of a beautiful clear river that seems to sparkle and dance with the sun. Removing her shirt she is immediately hit with the smell of her own body. "disgusting, how have I not smelled this before?" however she ignores her own question and removes her pants. Placing one foot in the water she is surprised by the warmth. She hurries in, the water swirls around her embracing her like a loving mother. She let's the movement of the water carry away all of her stress and filth. She scrubs her deep scars trying to get all the dried blood off of her. Saff looks up to find Oro walking back to him trough the trees, "well I can't smell you from here so I guess it's an improvement." Oro smiles happy to have someone to joke with, even if it was true. Saff stands up tall but somehow shows no intimation, "well I suppose now we should go buy you some new clothes." The two walk back in the same direction they came, Oro is started ng to feel like she can trust Saff. He is a kind soul, he didn't have to stop and save me. He put his whole plan off for a year just to take me with him. Oro can't help but wonder if he has some alternative motive for helping her. Humans weren't very kind to fanus from what she can remember. Was she wrong? or had the world changed so much in a short amount of time. As she ponders on this they approach a building with a hanger for a sign. "this place is pretty decent, and cheap!" Oro didn't know anything about shopping, she had no clue what was cheap or not. "Excuse me my…sister here, would like some help picking out an outfit would you mind helping?" Oro turns to see Saff asking a young girl, probably seventeen. When the Employee sees Oro her eyes light up like fireworks "OH MY GOSH, SHES SO CUTE!!!" Oro blushes deep, she had never been called cute and most certainly didn't think she was now. It is nice to be complemented though, even if she didn't believe it. "Hey there sweetie my name is Emma, do you know what kind of style you are looking for?" Emma bends over to look Oro in the eyes on her level. Saff stands behind Emma enjoying the view of her bending over. Of course, now I know why he likes this place. "um…what do you mean by style?" asked Oro as she shifts her gaze back at the employee. Emma's jaw drops "oh my GOSH! This means we have to try them all!" Quicker than Oro has ever seen anyone move Emma grabs a mountain of clothes off hangers and shelves then shoves them into Oro's arms. "come on we have so many to try!" Emma begins pushing Oro to the back of the store to the changing stalls and instructs her to try on every outfit then walk outside. Overwhelmed by all the excitement Oro finds a white dress, not to long and not to short. She puts it on and notices her chest doesn't quite feel out the top. The fabric is comfortable and flexible it would be easy to wear into a fight. Following instructions Oro walks out of the stall to see Emma and Saff waiting for her. The two look at each other and then shakes there head in sync, almost as if rehearsed. Oro goes back into the stall and after a moment walks out in a leather punk jacket and black leather pants. Saff gives to thumbs up, Emma however held up a sign that said negative three. Where did she even get a sign like that? Oro walks back in the stall and returns with a frilly dress with huge bows all over it and high heals. Emma definitely loves it judging by her jaw almost hitting the floor and screaming in excitement. Saff gives two thumbs down. Oro aggravated at this point goes back in one more time and returns with a hoodie and jeans. A simple outfit for a simple girl. Emma and Saff look at each other and shrug. Oro let's out a sigh of relief and proceeds to the cash register. While Saff is busy purchasing the new outfit and undoubtedly hitting on the employee, Oro is observing herself in a mirror. The outfit covers all the scars except the ones on her face and neck. Oro smiles at the fact most of them can be covered, but frowns when she notices her two silver ears poking out of the top of her head. She throws the hood up and is surprised by how well it covers her ears. Sure Saff is nice to her but there are still many humans that hate the sight of fanus. Saff and Oro said their goodbyes and walked out of the store. "Its getting late. Tonight we will sleep at an inn, then tomorrow we begin your training" Oro nods and follows Saff to the inn.

Oro could not sleep at all that night all the events of the day kept running through her mind. Would Beacon Academy really accept her? She lied awake until Saff knocked on her door before the sun had even started to show over the horizon. Oro jumped out of bed and ran to the door excited to begin training. The two walked for half an hour until they arrived at the edge of vale where the trees began getting thicker. "I've already told you about aura, but what do you know of dust" Saff opened up his satchel and pulls out a vile of red crystals. Oro looks at him blankly "what is dust?". Saff smacks his face with the palm of his hand in annoyance. "This" he shakes the vial of crystals. "This is dust, after you unlock your aura mastering a semblance is the next step, or at least finding out what it is. Dust however, you can think of as an artificial semblance. It can enhance your own or it can add different effects to your weapon. Observe." Saff opens the vial and coats it on a metal rod he pulled out of his satchel. With the click of a button two curved blades pop out of the steel rod to create an axe. "This is red dust it's property is fire" Saff strikes a tree near him with his axe. The cut in the tree has scorch marks and hot embers causing the wound to smoke. "see? That is the power of dust. Each color has a different effect. Cyan, wind. Red, fire. Yellow, blast. Black, gravity. White, ice. And even more colors." Oro studying the trees scar "that's so fucking cool!" Saff stops what he's doing and looks at Oro. "arnt you little young to be dropping the F bomb like that?" Oros eyes narrow "who is gonna stop me?". Saff glares back for a moment the chuckles "well not me, just make sure your paying attention to the training". Oro smiles, "you said something about a semblance earlier. What is that?". Saff replies "a semblance is a powerful ability given to someone who has unlocked their aura, however you have to be able to figure out what it is first. Many people think personality traits can lead to learning what your semblance is. I believe it's the other way around. A semblance could just as easily be the reason you are the way you are. Now tell me about yourself so we can try to find yours." Oro stays silent. Her eyes from a bright gold color to a dim bronze, she walks up to Saff with one hand outstretched. He watches her carefully as she places a hand on his chest. Suddenly Saff kneels to the ground struggling to get up he feels as though an unimaginable weight is holding him down. It increases causing him to fall into the dirt. Despite his struggling he can't move and inch. Then in an instant it's gone. He stands to see Oro smiling her eyes bright gold again, hands behind her back in an innocent pose. "like that?". Saff looks at her, scared but very impressed. "that's one hell of a semblance. To be able to immobilize people like that. It could be very helpful in a fight…but please don't ever do that to me again" Oro giggles "I don't thing it's stopping someone from moving, there's more to it" Oro reaches out to touch Saff again. Quick on his feet he jumps backwards. Oro lunges at him again this time her hand are flipped palm up, Saff is to quick though he jumps back again. Far, much farther than he intented to. He smashes into a tree 15 yards behind him with all the force of his initial evasion. Saff gets up and rubs the back of his head, "I told you not to use your telepathy on me!" Oro, still with a big smile on her face. "you did that to yourself. I don't have telepathy. It's more like I can control the gravity of anything I touch". Saff looks at the small girl in awe. How can someone so weak and tiny have such an amazing ability. "what are the limits? Have you experimented with it?". Oro looks to her feet as if to think. "Well I can only control 3 things at any given time, and unfortunatly I am always useing it on myself because I still can't walk very far or long. I can only control things I've recently touched as well, I've tried to move things I haven't touched yet but only the smallest things will get any results". Saff nods realizing why it's already so strong. She constantly uses it on herself, it's second nature to her. She's getting better at her semblance with each passing moment and this idiot doesn't even realize it. "Oro, keep using on yourself every day to make yourself lighter. Once the sun starts going down reverse the effect. Making yourself heavy will help your muscle growth. That being said I think we've touch on the matter of semblance enough. It's time to get into weapon training." Oro looks up at the sky and notices the sun is already directly above them. The light starts to hurt her eyes alittle. Her wolf prowess makes it easy to see at night, but on bright days like this the sun offers a whole new challenge. Oro grabs a near by branch and raises it above her head. "Oro…what the fuck is that?" she blushes and has no clue what she is doing but trys to play it off "this is the fighting stance of a thousand deaths! Now feel my wrath!" she charges at Saff at full speed. He stands there in disbelief and jabs her in the chest knocking her to the ground. "you have absaloutly no clue how to fight do you?" Oro rubs her chest and stands to her feet taking on her ridiculous stance again. "Bring your stick down to cover your body, hold it in front of you. Your blade is your first line of defense so you might wanna use it to protect vitial organs. Secondly your foot work is sloppy. Weak foot back strong foot forward, Shoulders square. If you can't move your feet you won't move your blade." Oro does as her instructor says and assumes a much more respectable fighting stance. After Saff nods in approval she strikes again. Swinging her stick from right to left like a baseball bat. Saff parries it effortlessly and sweeps her feet out from under her. She hits the ground again with a soft thud. For the next several hours she attempts to strike him from every direction but can't land a single blow. She is knocked down again and again. "I think that's enough for one day" Saff says to Oro. On the ground panting she looks back at him, "how are you so good at this?" Saff rubs his temple, clearly agrivated. "Im not. I'm slightly above average. You are just absaloutly awful." Oro frowns as she pushes herself off the ground.

The two continue their training for the next week. Every morning is spent with classes of various things such as Grimm, dust, weapons, semblance. At noon they begin combat training. Oro's senblance makes her a deadly rival in hand to hand combat. And her sword play is getting better but is by no means good. "you are such a fast learner why is it you can't pick up on this?" Oro begins to tear up "i-i don't know, I'm doing my best I promise!" Saff studies her for a moment. "I think we need to go to haven" Oro wipes her tears away, "why what's in Haven?" Saff grabs her stick and trows it far into the treeline. "I have an old friend there that owes me a favor" Oro watches as her stick flies out of sight, under her breath she mumbles "it would seem a lot of people owe you" Saff ignores the comment and grabs her by the hand leading her back towards the inner city. Once there they stop by the inn they had been staying at. "Pack your things we aren't coming back for a while. Oro rushes up stairs to her room and pack all of her belongings. A toothbrush, soap, and her night wear. Saff exits his room and sees Oro waiting in the hall for him. A massive bag hangs off his back. "that's a lot of stuff" Oro says eyes fixated on the bag. "yea normal people carry around more than a toothbrush and one change of clothes. But nevermind that we need to get going." Oro follows him out off the inn and tawords the center of the town. A large docking bay filled the skyline of Vale. Large air ships coming in and out smoothly and effectively. Nervous of the crowd Oro sticks close to Saff, but he seemed to move through the wall of bodies as though he was dancing with each person. Just as Oro was about to lose him he stops at a desk in the center of a plaza. "two for haven, departure asap" then man at the desk clicks on his computer before sending a concerned look "im sorry sir but we are all sold out of the next flight" Saff looks at Oro and gives a quick wink before turning back to the teller "Do you know who I am? I demand a flight this instant!" the teller looks back up and his eyes widen with horror. "im terribly sorry Mr. Schnee. I will cancel someone else's flight right away". Oro stands there confused as to why the the teller suddenly changed her reaction. Saff takes the two tickets and grabs Oro by the hand leading her away. Oro squeezes his hand firmly still uneasy by the large group of people " what just happened? I thought your last name was Ire". Saff chuckles "I see you still haven't figured it out." Oro getting flustered by his accusations, "You may be able to manipulate gravity, but I can manipulate minds. Make people see things that aren't really there. I can completely change someone perspective with a glare". The two arrived at the airship gate and stand in line waiting to board. "Have you ever used it on me?" Oro asked "No I've never had any reason to, but I have used you in one situation. While you were in the hospital I made you look healthy as a horse so the nurse would release you into my custody. I also used it to get in, they thought I was your brother". Oro looks at her feet, it does explain the strange reactions from people. As they walk into the ship the floor is pure white tiles with huge windows along the walls. Benches outline the interior, sleek red leather seats that look uncomfortable. After a few moments the ship takes off with no warning. The take off was so smooth she would never have known they moved if she wasn't looking at the mountainous skyline. Oro and Saff both take a seat near the front of the ship and sit in silence, both admiring the view of the setting sun over the mountains and forest. Oro notices a small girl near the rear of the ship staring at her face. Oro pulls her hood low over her eyes and buries her head in her lap. Saff is asleep leaned against the wall. She feels a small hand on her shoulder. She raises her head just enough to see the same girl standing in front of her. "Go away" Oro says to her. The child ignores her comment, "whats wrong with your face?" Oro puts her head back down and starts to tear up. "Get over here and leave this girl alone" the voice came from a older woman. Oro assumes it's the mom and does not look up. "Ingore her kids are so rude these days. I think you're a very pretty young lady". Oro sniffles alittle "I bet you'd be beautiful without those scares" Oro begins to cry uncontrollably. "you both need to get the fuck away from her now" Saff stands to his full height with a very intimidating manor. The woman grabs her daughter's arm and shuffles away. "If you can effect what people see couldn't you get rid of these abominations?" Oro mumbles through her son's "I can't affect this many people at once. Even if I could I wouldn't. Your scars are a part of you, you should embrase them, each one tells a story. Why would I take that away from you?" Oro finally look up red with anger, tears still falling from her eyes "A story? They are a constant reminder of torture why would I want them?!" Saff sits beside her. "but those experiences are what made you who you are today. You may see a sad broken girl but I see a strong person who endured everything out of spite. Someone determined to live her best life regardless of the situation she is put in. I see a hero who will stop at nothing to make her dreams come to fruition." Oro wipes her tears away and calms her breathing. "Time to move we are here." Saff stands and holds a hand out for Oro. She stands up as tall as she can and walks past Saff ingoring his gesture. He smiles at her then proceeds to the exit. Once on ground Oro observes her surrounding. She notices the city of haven is much less advanced than vale. The building are made of wood and stone. And the streets have far less traffic. But one thing that stayed the same is the people. The crowd is still bigger than Oro would find comfortable. Saff takes her hand and heads down a street. "you never told me why we came here" Saff continues through the crowd with unsettling finesse. "Youll find out tommorow. Just think of this as training. Your in an unfamiliar enviorment, try working on your observation skills" Oro decides it's not worth it to press on. The two head down the street untill they come to a hotel. "It won't be as nice as vale but we are on a budget" Oro nods. They enter the main lobby and Oro is punched in the face with the smell of rat urine. "What is that awful smell?" Saff takes a deep breath through his nostrils. He pauses for a moment, "I don't smell anything" Saff heads to the main counter and then returns with a key. "I hope you don't mind but we will be sharing a room tonight. Please don't make this weirder than it needs to be." The two go upstairs as the man behind the counter gives them a judgemental look. Oro realizes that a 12 year old girl and 17 year old male sharing a room may look questionable, but she continues up without trying to justify it. The truth sounds just as stange as what could be going through the man's mind. Down the hall they enter room 13 on the left. As they enter the door Oro still smells the rats but they aren't as bad as the lobby. "how can you not smell that?", Oro crunches her nose. "I can't smell it because I'm human. You're a wolf fanus right? So you would have much better smelling than I do" Saff throws his stuff on the ground. "ill sleep on the floor, you can have the bed since there is only one" Oro puts her toothbrush on the bed to claim it. The moon beings to rise through the window. "its time to go to bed we will have a busy day tomorrow. Still curious about the plans for tomorrow Oro grabs her night clothes and heads to the bathroom to change. She reaches for the door handle to close it and realizes there is no door. She rolls her eyes and turns away from Saff. She takes off her shirt and stares at herself in the mirror thinking about what Saff said to her on the ship. Maybe they do tell stories, but they aren't story's I want to tell. She finishes getting ready for bed then crawls under the covers. Within minutes she is sleeping like a rock. Saff watches her for a few moments thinking about what possibly couldve happened to her. As much as he wants to ask her he knows she is very touchy about the subject and decides it's bst to leave it be. Oro wakes up to the sun in her eyes. She rolls over and puts the covers over her head. "Absaloutly not. I told you we would have a long day today. Get out of bed and get dressed" Oro groans as she forces herself out of bed and sees Saff dressed and ready to go. "you can leave your stuff here for now we might be in this town a while. After Oro gets dressed in her usual hoodie and jeans they head out. Passing the counter the man mumbles something under his breath and give them a glare. Saff ignores it and goes outside, moving like he has a mission to accomplish. After an hour of walking Saff suddenly stops in front of a wooden door. Oro had seen a sign in front of it but didn't pay attention to what it was. Saff was right I do need to work on my observation skills. Saff shows a huge grin on his face as he enters the door, clearly excited about something. "Saff you son of a bitch, where in hell's have you been?!" a short stocky older man greets Saff as he enters with a big smile. They excange firm handshakes "oh you know me I've been sleeping with every girl in the kingdoms" they both share a laugh. The man's eyes shift twards Oro and as soon as it did his laughter stopped immediately. "By the gods please tell me you didn't…" Saff turns puzzled by the man's comment when he sees Oro standing just within the doorway "OH GOD NO NO NO NO!" The man grins "relax lad I'm just pissing your shorts" Saff let's out a sight of relief. "This is oro, it's a long story. Oro this is hadvor, I did some work for him back in the day and we've been friends ever since." The bald man holds out his hand "pleased to meet you Oro, any friend of saff is a valued customer of mine". Oro reaches out her hand to shake his and quickly regrets it. His strong hand almost crushes hers. She pulls back and rubs her hand "uhh…hi." Hadvor looks to Saff "frail little lass ain't she?" Saff looks back over at Oro , "yeah about that I have somewhat of a strange request" he hands over a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Hadvor unfolds and examins it closely before looking at Oro. "For her? Are you sure lad?" Saff nods "Aye I hope you know what your doing. I know I owe you but this. This I may not be able to do" Saff puts a hand on the large man's shoulder "ill pay whatever it takes". Hadvor shakes his head in disbelief "aye, I'll get it done if you do something for me" saffs eyes light up, "name it and it's done". Hadvor scribbles on a sheet of paper for several minutes then hands it to Saff . "Give this to me daughter she lives on the other side of town" Saff folds up the sheet without looking at the contents and puts it in his pocket. He notions to Oro who has, been standing in the corner quiet as a mouse, to leave. He follows her out and begins walking crefully reading each street sign. "What was on the paper you gave him? And what did he give you?" Oro asked following closely behind Saff. "You will find out soon enough, it's your fault for not watching where you were going. As for what's on the paper he gave me I have no clue. He trusts my discretion and my loyalty and I won't do anything to tarnish that." Oro smacks herself in the head realizing she forgot to look at the sign on the way out. She thinks hard about loyalty and asks herself what it means to her. Saff has been a huge help to her, and a great teacher. To her loyalty means fighting for him untill her last breath. The two continue down numerous roads untill the sun is high before finally stopping at a small house on the outskirts of town. Saff walks up and knocks on the door with three loud bangs. Moments later the door opens up to a man with a messy beard and a pot belly. "Is Megan here?" the trashy man stares at Saff with a long unessisary pause before screaming at the top of his lungs "megan get the fuck down here and tell me why some guy is asking for you!" only seconds pass before a girl with a bruised but otherwise pretty face comes to the door. "I don't know this guy I swear!" the trashy man smacks Megan in the back of the head "bitch don't lie to me". Rage fills Oro's soul as she realizes the pain he is putting this girl through. Saff clenches his fists "I don't know this woman I just know her dad she asked me to deliver this" he hands over the slip of paper as the man snatches it out of his hand. "the fuck is this?" he opens it and reads it before smacking Megan in the face. "Why does this shit sa-" his voice is silenced by the act of him dropping to the ground. Oro's hands are raised, Her eyes a dull bronze, and a serious focused look on her face. The mans body sinks lower into the hard stone floor. Saff gives Oro a Stern look and tells her to stop. Megan steps back wide eyed, clearly scared of Oro, or scared of what this man will do to her when he gets up. Oro grunts and lowers her hands, hoping Saff has a plan. Saff lowers himself to be eye to eye with the man. As the man lifts his head he pauses when he sees Saff. Then let's out a blood curling scream before bolting out the door faster than Oro has ever seen anyone move. Saff stands to his full height, "well we must be on our way". He turns around and walks away without a second glance. Oro, still shaking, leave Megan to her tears and follows Saff. "Shouldn't we call the police?" Oro asked trying to keep up with saffs long strides. "Not necessary, he won't be coming back". "so what do you think the letter said? She was clearly in a bad situation. Saff let's out a big exhale and calms himself "it doesn't matter, I have a feeling hadvor played his cards perfectly". The two walk in silence. Making their way back to hadvors shop. Oro could smell burning metal in the air as they approved the shop. Looking at the sign it was a picture of an anvil. The two walk in, hadvor now covered in smut look at the two. "Did you deliver the letter?" Saff nods "message received and understood." Hadvor give a genuine smile "that's what I like about you lad. No messy details needed. You always get the job done to the letter.". Saff smiles back "well truth be told Oro here did more work than I did". Hadvor looks at Oro surprised. "I see. I got the thing you requested out back, but there seems to be an issue with bringing it in." Saff let's out a laugh. "Pefrect that's exactly how I wanted it." Hadvor motions the two to follow him and the trio go behind the shop where there stands a forge. Beside the forge stands a massive inhuman axe that is 9ft long and the head is 4ft wide. Three massive containers are attached to the back side of the axe. "Just as your blueprints showed. "A big axe made of solid osmium. I took the liberty of adding some bronze plating to it for asthetic reasons, but not even I can lift this, your blue prints said 700lbs but surely you added to many zeros in there right?" Saff admires the weapons beauty "no it's perfect. This is truly a masterpiece, it's no wonder you're the best Smith in the kingdoms". Oro is in awe of the beauty and size of the weapon. "well what are you waiting for see how she fits" Saff says eyes locked on Oro. Hadvor let's out a chuckle at the statement. "What? Y-You mean it's for me?" Saff joins in with hadvors laughter though for separate reasons. "of course I can't lift this up!" Oro places her hand on the perfectly curved handle and lifts it into the air with no strain. Hadvor stops laughing as his jaw drops, "What the hell?! Who is this girl?!" hadvor exclaims. Oro holds the incredible axe in both hands. "Its perfect but I'll never be able to walk around town with this on me". Saff walks over and presses one of two buttons that sit at the top of the handle. The great axe hums as it shifts into folded slab of metal that is small enough to fit is the small of Oro's back. Hadvor still not completely sure what he just saw blinks and looks at Saff in astonishment. "I told you it's a long story" Saff smiles at the blacksmith and hands him a few cold coins as a tip. Hadvor as always you have exceeded my expectations. Next time we meet drinks on me". Hadvor grins "aye I'll just have to take you up on that offer." The too wave each other goodbye as Oro and Saff leave the shop. During their walk back to the hotel Oro thanks him for the weapon. "dont think me yet you've only seen half of what it can do. But you know all great weapons have names. What are you gonna call yours?" Oro thinks for a moment. "Shackle Breaker" she says with a determined look on her face. "Very interesting. I love it." Saff says as he begins putting all the subtle hints together. Shackle Breaker. Scars. Losing temper when she saw abuse. In that moment Saff had put together what hell this girl had been trough.

They walk back to the inn once there the man at the counter is still there, almost as if he hasn't moved an inch. Oro heads strait to the room with Saff closely behind her. The two get ready for bed Oro's weapon lays on the ground folded up for easy carry. She admires it for a few moments then goes to bed. The two wake up early in the morning both use to the rtraining schedule they had been doing. Saff gets dressed in his leather jacket and grabs his weapon. Oro gets dressed in her hoodie and grabs hers. The morning was quiet, neither of them spoke a word. During the morning routine. They headed out of the inn and begin tawords the outer edges of the city. The trees here are larger than in vale, but much more scattered. Saff stops in a clearing in the woods. "Close your eyes and tell me what you see." Oro closes her eyes "I see nothing. Excpecially if my eyes are closed." Saff does the same as Oro and sits against a tree. "That's because your trying to look with your eyyes. There's more than one way to observe you environment, sound, smell, the way the air feels on your skin. Now again tell me what you see." Oro takes a long pause. She focuses on the sounds of the forest. A bird chirping. The breeze ruffling the leaves. The faint skitter of insects crawling on the ground. The air smells fresh, but somewhat damp. She focuses on the scent. Oro notices it's coming from the north, she listens intensly on the sounds from that direction. She notices a faint whistle sound like air flowing through a pipe. "I see…a cave maybe?" Saff opens his eyes. Very impressive. That's why we are out here. I was testing to see if you noticed it." Saff stands up and grabs his axe. Oro opens her eyes after hearing the movement. She follows Saff to the cave. "your swordsmanship is awful. You swing it like a bat not a blade. So I figured the axe would suit you better. Go ahead and strike at this rock" he says as they aproach the entrance of the cave. Oro grabs her axe with both hands, swinging at the Rock with everything she has. The axe makes contact with the stone and bounces off with a loud ding that echos through the cave. Oro is stunned for a second and then swings again with the same effect. Saff watches her before telling her to stop. "hold your weapon and control the weight for me." Oro does as he asked as Saff lifts the massive head of the axe. "See there's your problem, you have no power because you have no weight." Oro pulls the weapon back. "but if it's any heavier I won't be able to hold it." Saff grins at the chance to teach Oro again. "you only need to control the weight to swing it. Once you've started the momentum I want you to stop manipulating it. The momentum will carry the weight through the strike." Oro thinks about the mechanics of when she should adjust the weight. Rearing her weapon to the side she prepares to swing again. The axe soars through the air and just before it reaches her target she increases the weight of the already inhuman axe. The stone breaks into dust apon impact and the axe is sent flying through the cave with Oro gripping the handle. She and the axe both land several feet away with a loud thud. Saffs laughter fills the empty cave air. "you may want to controlling the weight again once you've struck your target." Oro stands up with a red face, embarrassed by the fact her own attack put her on the ground. Standing up she feels the air shift, what was once damp and warm is now giving off an sinister dreedful feeling. Oro turns to look deeper into the cave, a pitch black void. Saff walks behind her, "so you felt it too. Get ready. Its time to see if your training bears fruit."

Oro readies shacklebreaker, and fear falls over her. Oro's eyes adjust to the darkness much faster than saffs. And she can make out a large hairy figure. Four legs, and deep read eyes that seem to peer into your soul. Saff leans to Oro and whispers "do you see anything?" Oro starts shaking at the familiar silhouette. "U-Ursa m-major." The same beast that almost took her life in the forest where her and Saff met. Saff places a hand on her shoulder "calm down. Your not the same girl you were. You can kill it without my help you have to trust me." Oro's shaking calms. She readies herself in a defensive pose. Strong foot forward, and shacklebreaker held at a angle procecting her center mass. The Grimm walks forward bearing it's teeth, filling the cave with a low growl that shakes Oro's bones. Saff takes a step back to observe. "You won't kill a Grimm with your strength you need to outsmart it." Oro nods as she already had started thanking about a battle plan. The Ursa trots at Oro, the trot turns into a run. She holds her ground and just before the monster gets to her she drops her axe. Oro moves to the side with all her speed. The Ursa smashes into shacklebreaker but the massive axe stands firm. Oro dashes at the beast fearlessly and jumps on top of it. Placing her hands on it's shoulders she focuses on enhancing all the weight she can. Ursa majors are larger beasts with a lot of weight, This makes it much easier for Oro to multiply it. The Grimm falls to the ground, despite the struggling it can't seem to move off the ground. Oro slowly slides off focusing on her semblance. With one arm she slowly grabs her axe. It takes all of her concentration to focus on two object, and both are being effected in opposite ways. She rises her axe into the air as the Ursa begins getting up. Oro knows she's about to lose her hold on the Grimm, but that's what she was planning all along. She releases the Ursa from her control and simotaniously brings her axe down with all her might, increasing the gravity as it comes down. The Ursa barely gets it's head off the ground before it is split in two by shacklebreaker. The axe crushes through the skull and into the ground. Oro breaths heavy and falls to her knees exaused by the use of her semblance.

Saff walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. "you did well kid. I think that's enough training for one day." Oro huffs, still catching her breath. She grabs her weapon and slowly walks out of the cave. Saff follows her with a large smile on his face. On the way back to the hotel Oro stops by hadvors shop a the large sign still hangs from a post. Saff stops behind her and watches. Oro walks through the door with Saff hesitantly following, curious to see where this is going. As soon as they walk in hadvor greets them with a smile. "welcome, welcome! Back so soon. You don't have a problem with your axe do you Lassie?" Oro shakes her head, "this is the most amazing axe I have ever seen. Please teach me to make them!" Hadvor strokes his chin then looks at Saff who just shrugs. "aye I can teach you to Smith. But it won't be easy and don't think I'll let you slack off on Saffs training eather" Oro's eyes light up, "No of course not I'll do both!" Saff puts a hand on her shoulder, "arnt you to drained from earlier?" Oro shakes her head at Saff, "I can find the energy to do this somewhere. Besides your always saying I should push myself to learn more". Saff looks at Hadvor who has a faint smile across his lips. "well if you want to do this I won't stop you."

"follow me lass." Oro heads back to the forge with Hadvor. Saff gives her one last smile and walks out, pressumably to the inn. Hadvor pulls a beaten up sword, "it's much easier to restore a weapon than to build a new one" Hadvor heats up the forge by adding more coals and pumping the bellow. Oro watches taken mental notes of everything he does. From the heating of the blade to the careful shaping of red metal. She watches Hadvor use the grindstone to carefully polish and buff out the chips of the blade. "You can only do this so many times to a weapon before the iorn become brittle. Everytime the blade will get smaller and smaller. And only losers use small blades. Remember that girl." The sun begins to set as Hadvor wipes the sweat away from his face. "That's enough for today lass. I'll see you tommorow after Saff is done with you". Oro thanks him for everything he has taught her and walks towards the inn.

She walks in and the man at the counter gives her a curious look. She ignores it as she always does and continues to the room. Once there there is no trace of Saff. His bags still lay on the ground but him and his one-handed axe are nowhere to be found. Oro wonders if he's at a bar, training ended early today and this is the first time they were not together. The room feels empty without him. She lays in bed thinking of where he could be, but falls asleep quickly. Exausted from the previous day she sleeps like a rock. Once she wakes up the sun is beginning to rise. She figures it must be an hour after the usual wake up time. There is still no sign of Saff. She thinks he must already be at their training spot. She grabs her stuff in a hurry and runs down the hall almost knocking over the inn keeper while he was mopping. "fucking kids these days".

She runs all the way to the training grounds, and barely loses her breath. She looks around for Saff for a few moments and cannot find him, even after she uses all her other scents she can find not trace of him anywhere. Though she's worried about him she decides to keep training on her own. She starts with observations, then moves on to her semblance. She places her weapon on a bolder and tries to increase the weight from a distance like Saff had taught her. The bolder begins to crack but does nothing more. She decides to move on to weapon training. She swings her axe swiftly through the air, focusing on the manipulation of where her imaginary targets are. Raising the weight before it strikes and lowering it once the swing is done. It takes her a few times before she can do it effectively without throwing herself. During her scrap with imaginary Grimm her hand slips up the axe and hits a button on the top of the handle. The gears in the axe shift and the weapon begins to collapses. Oro drops the weapon, it is not shifting the same way as when it's folding up for carrying. Before shacklebreaker even hits the ground it has already morphed into a large rifle, approximately 4.5ft long. The newly designed weapon resembles a fifty Calibre sniper rifle.

She admires the weapon a beautiful bronze colors the stock and chamber. The long barrel is a bright silver. On the top of the chamber sits a long scope. She picks up the weapon and looks into the scope, on the bottom she sees a eight with a "X" beside it. Under the redicule sits five lines, all marked with different distances. Through several trees she can see a singular leave hanging off a branch. Oro calms her breathing and gently pulls the trigger aiming for the leave. A deafening bang goes off and Oro is thrown backwards into a tree. She goans as she tries to shake off the impact. "how did they ever excpect me to shoot this thing". She sits for a moment and thinks about the impracticality of the rifle when she remembers Saff saying "Always look for an outside awnser. It's often easier than you think".

She thinks about how she uses her semblance to make her axe lighter. The opposite of a melee weapon would be a ranged one, so maybe the awnser is to do the opposite. She lays down with the sniper and extends the bipods attached to the barrel. She finds the leaf she clearly missed the first time and prepares to fire again. Raising the weight of the weapon just before the round is fired. Oro is satisfied when the weapon hardly recoils, and the leaf explodes into green ribbons.

She practices her shooting untill the sun says it's about three. She folds up her weapon and walks back to town. Her mind still keeps falling on Saff during her walk she can't help but wonder if he adbandoned her. Oro was use to pain, but not like this. To trust someone so much only to have them walk away and leave you behind like some spare luggage. Oro tries to push this thought out of her head as she approches the Smith shop. She walks in and is promptly greeted by Hadvor. "Aye lass what's on yer mind?" Oro shakes her head "it doesn't matter" Hadvor frowns "well a busy mind is a distracted one. Let's be getting to the iorn". Oro follows him to the back and tries to focus on the Smith. He talks of the difference between metal types and their weights. He mentions that osmium is the heaviest metal in the world and should never be used for a weapon. Shacklebreaker was the only exception. Steal is lighter and stronger, but iorn can add more weight so it's useful for hammers and axes. Bronze is weak and bends easily, it needs to be reinforced by other metals. Hadvor hands her a stack of metals and tells her over the next month she is going to craft a sword. Oro would be thrilled on any other day but today she couldn't seem to get in a good mood. As the sun begins to set they say their farewells and Oro is off.

Three days pass as Oro continues the same pattern. Semblance, Axe, Shooting, Smithing. She practices observation during her walks. After three days of the same routine every day she came back to the inn. Saff is standing in their room. Oro runs to Saff and gives him a hug. "Your back! I thought you left me". Tears start forming under her eyes. "I was here the whole time I wouldn't leave you for anything". Oro pushes him back "but you weren't here! I needed you and you left me!" Saff kneels down to her level and looks her in the eye. "You didn't need me though. Your strong. You continued your training even after you thought I left. You even learned how to use a whole new weapon without any help from me. I'm proud of you." Oro sniffles and wipes her tears. "you were using your semblance on me." Saff let's out a small grin. "I wanted to see what would happen if I was gone. Things happen in this world and I just wanted to see how you would react if something happened to me". Oro's face turns red. "Your such an asshole" She pushed her hand down through the air and Saff folds to the ground like a crumbling piece of paper. "Yup I probably deserve this but…I don't think you realize how much stronger you've gotten. Please let me go it's starting to hurt!" Oro squeezes her hand into a fist and pushes lower. Saff groans as his body flatens to the ground. "O-ok that's enough. You m-made your point. Now please let me go". Saff says through grunts on pain. Oro releases him and crosses her arms. Saff slowly stands up stretching his muscles and rubbing his joints. "Your right. I am stronger. And you definitely deserved that." Saff nods stifling his pain.

The next morning the two don't go to their normal training spot. Instead they head outside the city of haven deep into Grimm territory and begin a hunt. Saff shows Oro tracks from a boarbatusk, A large hog with hard boned armor around its head and back. After following the trail for hours they see it leads to some brush that is slightly shaking. Oro readies her axe and whistles just loud enough for it to hear. The boarbatusk charges out of the bush strait at Saff. He effortlessly sidesteps the Grimm and fires a round from the handle of his axe. Oro charges it from the side in it's distraction and strikes it in the side with shacklebreaker. The Grimm let's out a squeel while it is launched a few feet away. It lands on it's feet and turns at Oro, before beginning a charge again. Saff fires another round into it's neck and the Grimm stops immediately and changes it's target. Saff gets low to the ground preparing a block. The two collide into a stalemate between bone tusk and a iorn axe. Oro jumps high into the air and bring her axe down on the boarbatusks back with a crushing force. It let's out a small squeal before turning into a black mist. "not bad kid. Your good at thinking on your feet". "whatever". Oro replies still upset about last night.

The two walk back to Haven in an awqard silence. After the two get through the wall Oro goes on her own to hadvors shop. Oro greets the stocky bald man as she always does and the two go back to the forge. "lass I'm afraid you have all the knowlage you need. It's up to you to work on the craftsmanship" Oro frowns, "but I enjoyed our time together. I don't want this to end" Hadvor smiles at the small girl and places a hand on her shoulder. "lass you are strong. A fire burns in you that is rare among these dopes in Haven. Never stop improving. Never give up. One day you will be a fine Smith and an even better huntress. And of course your welcome to use my forge any day." Oro smiles at his kind words. She grabs her unfinished blade and begins to temper the metal. Strong steel molded into a long curved blade. She crafted the handle out of a sturdy piece of oak with iorn bracing. Pleased with her finished project she runs inside to show Hadvor. "Aye lass wouldya look at that. You forged a katana, useful for people who prefer speed over power. It's fine work girl, I'm proud of you." Oro blushes a deep red and sets it on the table. "You aint gonna keep it?" Oro shakes her head, "Ive been told I'm atrocious with a sword" Hadvor let's put a hearty laugh. "Aye the I tell you what I'll buy if off you for 100 lian" Oro gladly accepts. Of course the sword not made to hadvors standard but he felt he had to do something to keep Oro's passion burning. The katana was well build as far as first attempts go, but it would be pretty useless in real combat. "Now feel free to stop by anytime to hone your craft." Oro nods and says she will as she takes her leave for the day.

She arrives at the inn and sees Saff brushing his teeth. "Glad you didn't leave me again". Saff spits into the sink and wipes his mouth, "Actually now that you mention it we need to leave tomorrow. Registration at the academy starts in a few days. You can do what you want but I am going to Vale". Oro sits on the bed and falls into a silent thought process. "I go where you go. After all I owe you my life and I will repay you". Saff smiles and plops down on his pillow. Oro does the same. They both wake up to the sun beaming through the window. Strange, we're usually up before the sun. Saff is packing all of his things in a lesiarly pace. Oro grabs shacklebreaker and her toothbrush and is ready to go. Saff stops her before she can walk out the door and pulls her hood over her ears. A custom Oro always does but somehow forgot today.

The two are easily able to get airship tickets this time, without using saffs semblance. The two board the ship, the same layout as Oro's first flight. Except she is pleased to see there is no little girl staring at her this time around. She leans over to Saff "don't you think this is all going alittle too smooth?" Saff smirks slightly. "no your first experience was just really bad. Besides why wouldn't it be? Today is looking up Oro, two great hero's embark on the greatest quest ever!


End file.
